spoopy plance
by joytriestowrite
Summary: Lance and Pidge watch scary movies together. However, Pidge isn't a fan of scary movies so Lance lets her pick a fun movie to watch.


Pidge did not like watching scary movies. But somehow Lance had convinced her to do a Thirty-One day Halloween movie scare-a-thon.

So far they had watched _A Nightmare on Elm Street, Would you rather, Paranormal Activity_ , and many other spooky Classics.

Lance loved watching scary movies with Pidge. The way her small frame would curl up against him whenever she got scared filled him with a sense of purpose. It was one of the reasons why he made her do this movie challenge, to protect her.

But of course Lance knew when Pidge would get really terrified. On the rare occasions where it would happen, such as when they watched Paranormal Activity which frightened even him, Lance would pause the movie and let a shivering Pidge whimper into his hands. The last time this happened Lance promised to let Pidge pick a Halloween movie to watch.

Pidge loved classic disney movies, so of course when Lance announced it was her time to pick a movie she decided on _Halloweentown,_ a 1998 halloween classic _._

One late evening Pidge plopped down next to Lance on her bedroom floor.

"You gonna love this, trust me." she told him

"Yeah okay" he replied trying to sound uninterested.

"Hey, you were the one who forced me into doing this halloween movie challenge. It's only fair we get to watch what I want," she said pouting at him

He chuckled ruffling her hair, "Honestly Pidge I don't care what we watch"

"Good." she said as she moved his hands away from her head.

She didn't care what movie they watched either, just being next to him was enough.

Once Pidge clicked play on her laptop, Lance wrapped his hand around her and she snuggled into him.

The movie started to play and the illumination from the screen lighted the dark room

"Oh yeah I better warn you now this is going to be super cringe" Pidge said as she squirmed inside Lance's arms

"Hm" a muffled voice came from Pidge's hair. The low vibration of his voice made Pidge giggle.

"Shhh it's starting"

"Honestly Marney is kind of annoying" Lance said 5 minutes into the movie

"Yup" Pidge said nodding her head

"I bet you relate to the brother"

"Why? Because we both wear glasses"

"No cause you're both nerds"

"Shut up"

"Haha"

"Are you serious ?!" Lance exclaimed, "Their grandma literally just waltz in here and starts pulling out skeletons from her bag and they're not even gonna question it. What the heck !"

Pidge giggled into his chest. "It's a disney movie, Lance" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Still…."

"liKe cLeaVelAnd"

"Haha be quiet Lance"

"What? It's funny"

"She followed them all the way there, I like her"

"Same"

"She's like you."

His comment made Pidge blush

"I thought I was the nerd" she said quietly

"Yeah you are but you're also the little girl too" He responded silently

"Hm"

"OH MY GOD LANCE THAT'S YOU" Pidge exclaimed loudly

"Pidge, my ear" Lance groaned at the ringing in his ear

"Sorry but Luke is you"

"How he's an ass"

"Language !"

"Sorry he's a _butt_ "

"You're kind of a butt"

"What?! I'm offended!"

"Okay remember when you were really mean to Keith for a while"

"Cause he's Keith"

"Lance,"

"He has a mullet!" Lance had his hands in the air now, his voice raising "Who has a mullet?!

"Oh Lance" Pidge giggled as she shook her head

"BAHAHAHAHA ! Did he just say he's the _big cheese_ " he said making air quotes

"Lance just remember that's you"

"Shut up . . ." he said blushing

"Did he just try and flirt with her. That's disgusting"

"Lance he's you."

"No he's not" Lance huffed

"Whatever you say"

"That Benny guy makes no sense what the heck," Lance's hands were in the air again "He makes terrible puns"

"Like you" Pidge snorted

"Shut up" Lance muttered as he buried his red face in Pidge's hair

Throughout the rest of movie Lance continued to interrupt make commentary. Pidge couldn't help to have a dorky grin the entire movie. She loved movie nights with Lance, no matter what they watched.

"Wow looks like big boy Luke is really just an ugly troll"

"I think he's cute you know, in a creepy, hideous sort of way. Like you Lance" Pidge said smirking

"Hey !" Lance exclaimed shoving her slightly

"Haha"

Pidge's little giggles made Lance smile. This was why he loved hanging out with her. Moments like these when her eyes would sparkle and her lips would curl up made his whole day.

"C'mere" Lance said to Pidge, extending his slender arms.

Pidge, still grinning, scooted into his arms as he wrapped himself around her.

As the end credits started to roll Pidge picked up her to look at Lance's face

"So. What did you think ?" she asked

"I think" Lance started looking down at her "We're watching _Scream_ tomorrow"

"Nooooo" Pidge scrunched her face as she groaned

"Don't worry" Lance stated hugging her tighter "I'll protect you"


End file.
